Dragon Age: the Dalish Dragoon
by Cid Rod
Summary: Luke Mahariel started out as a Warden, but over the course of a few months he fell in love, with a certain red-headed bard. As Luke furthers the War-effort, he is given a chance to become even stronger, using the Dragoon magic to aid Thedas, as the Dalish Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: "The Dalish Dragoon"

(Crossover of LOTD is merely because of mentions of the Dragoons, a Special Dragoon-Stone in Thedas, which will go to the main-character, as time goes by, he will be trained to be essentially Thedas' Guardian.)

Chapter One: "Gathering the Armies for Fereldan"

This fan-fiction is Rated T for: Language, occasional graphic battles, and a Dalish Hero who is terrible at Romancing a Certain Red-Headed Bard. Mild suggestive themes, you were warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Age, there would have been something in the Main Story after the Celebration with Urthemiel (The Archdemon)'s Death.

(A/N: It's a bit OOC for some characters, I'll try to stick to the major parts, but it's AU to an extent. such as, dialogue will be slightly different, some parts will be mentioned later on as I go on.)

Flash Back:

It All started because of the Mirror, The Eluvian. Though I remember little of the incident, I do remember seeing Tamlen touch it. I did remember my name, Luke Mahariel, I had a tattoo that made it seem like I was corrupted by the Darkspawn. Or so it looked to me.

I barely remembered anything after I woke up, when I left my aravel; I was greeted with one of my clan-members, though his name I had not remembered at the time. He noticed I was awake, and said "Ah, The Keeper wishes to see you."

Present Time:

I had just woken up, and then I heard Morrigan and Leliana arguing.

"He loves me, not you Swamp-Witch." Said Leliana, and she was right, I did love her.

"Yet he made no objection three nights ago, to when I-" Morrigan began.

"Morrigan, I told you already, we're through, what happened before I met Leliana, is the past, and is not a part of me anymore." I snapped, with my eyes closed.

"Whatever, you'll come crawling back some day." she said, going to her Cabin-Tent-bedroll. (A/N I always saw it as a Cabin with only its framework.)

Leliana looked into my red-colored eyes and said, "Did you and her-" she started, but stopped.

"Yes, but it was before we got to Lothering, I was...unable to control my desire. I told her it was a one-night thing." I sighed; it was my luck that **Morrigan** had thought it was something serious.

"I love you." Leliana said, her eyes sparkling somewhat.

"I Love you too, now I think we should get some sleep." I patted to the spot next to me, "Come let us get **some** rest before we head to the Circle of Magi."

She got herself comfortable, and then we were asleep in moments, holding each other.

A Week Later:

We were a day away from returning to Redcliffe, the battle that night will forever haunt me, like that **cave**, that me and Tamlen found.

"There's something I need to tell you, Luke," Leliana said. "I left Orlais for a different reason than I had said, about being a Minstrel."

"You already said you were a Bard." I pointed out.

"My Bard Mentor had sent me to kill a diplomat. And the diplomat had some **important** letters on him; I was foolish and read them. Marjolaine had betrayed Orlais, by sending Sensitive information to foreign nations."

"Isn't that what Bards do, Ma Vhenan?" I said, looking at her.

"Normally yes I suppose, but to commit **treason **is very bad, even in Orlais. I warned her- wait, did you call me 'your heart?'" She said.

"Yes, Yes I did, Ma Vhenan." I said, my head nuzzling her neck.

"Anyhow, I warned her, and she told me not to worry. Later on some guards had arrested me for the crimes, as they were altered to make it seem as if I was the traitor."

I acted serious, knowing I should be careful. "How did you escape?"

"I used my Bard skills to escape, and I began travelling to Fereldan, then you met me in Lothering." She said. "There are no more secrets between us, at least in this one."

"Do you think that we can overcome the Blight?" I asked her, my own confidence was lost when Tamlen was lost.

"We can, if we try. If not we did our best in surviving. That's what I think." She said, holding my hand.

"I have lost my own confidence, when my friend was lost in the **Cave**." I said she knew as she had found me one night, praying to the Creators that Tamlen was safe, foolish of me perhaps, but I had no way to be sure.

Urn of Sacred Ashes, some weeks later:

I felt the blood flowing in my hands, as I jumped onto the High Dragon, and slashed at its head, hoping to kill it before it goes into the air again. "By the powers of Andruil, I will kill you, Dragon. Just like your precious mates, the Drakes." I said, as it began to fall, dead. "Oh Blast it!" I yelled, rolling off, before it hit the ground, very harshly.

"Oh did we win?" Said Alistair, getting up, having been knocked unconscious by the dragon much earlier.

"We cannot fail together." Leliana said, putting her arrow back in its quiver.

"We are a great team." Wynne said, one of our newest party members.

"That we are...those with a weak stomach look away, as I start cutting this monster up." I said, my skinning knives ready, I began cutting the dragon up, into useable parts, while keeping the Scales in perfect condition.

"I think when we go to Denerim; I will look for a Master Armor-Smith." I pointed out when I had finished.

"This dragon had some useful loot; I mean that's the boots for the legendary 'Effort' Armor of the Wardens." Said Alistair, shocked by the luck in finding the boots.

"We still have more to go through." I said, and held my war-horn, _Calling_ and blew it, so that Sten, Morrigan and my Hound, Fenris would come.

Some time had passed before they arrived. "Yes?" Sten asked, his sword, Asala ready.

"I need you to carry the Dragon-Loot back to camp; I hope it will be safe enough for you to make the journey with Fenris?" I said and Sten nodded.

Fenris merely barked in approval, and followed Sten out to camp "This should be fun." said Morrigan, following us now.

I knew there would be challenges inside but that first room, after we spoke to the Guardian, I was unprepared for, riddles were not my thing, and then we came across a hallway with someone I knew in it. "Tamlen, is that you?" I said in shock,

"Hello Lethallin, It's good to see you." He said he looked unchanged since we last saw each other.

"But...Duncan said you died...The Keeper agreed as the **Cave** was too dangerous to keep searching in." I said, unsure if my friend was dead, or if I was going insane.

"Do not punish yourself for what happened to me, I do not blame you." He said.

"But...I could have stopped you from touching the Mirror, The Eluvian." I argued.

"Then you wouldn't have met your Bond-Mate, she is perfect for you." He said to cheer me up.

"This is Tamlen then?" Leliana asked I only nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Luke told me about your...'disappearance' "she said, smiling.

Alistair joined in the conversation at that moment, "He doesn't blame you for his, techniquel death, and you need to move on to the present."

"This soul-searching moment is sickening me." Morrigan said. My eyes began to turn into flames.

"I am growing sick you Morrigan and your attitude to my decisions." I said my voice much more threatening than my normal cheerfulness.

"Good-Bye Lethallin, We will never meet again" He said, and disappeared.

I fell to my knees, and then got up. I looked at my Dalish Leather Armor set. (Leather, Tier 3) then my Saw Sword, and finally my Dar'missan (Steel, Tier 3.), I felt my rogue skills turn to a warrior-like mix. "I will have my Vengeance!" I roared, blades drawn into the next room, we fought essentially shadows of our selves. I proved too powerful for 'Shadow-Alistair' and 'Shadow-Morrigan' but my own Shadow seemed to be a match, or was until Wynne, Leliana, and Alistair began to help me. Morrigan seemed to just be watching us, or more correct, _me_.

"Luke, Calm down." Alistair said his hand on my shoulder, in hopes of calming me down.

"He has an exceptional increase of Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity before we came in." Morrigan pointed out.

"She's right, it's almost like he's a combination of a Warrior and a Rogue." Said Wynne

"He has the rage of a Berserker, the Magic Resistance of a Templar, the ability to summon animals from his 'Ranger' skills, and he has the talent of a Bard. This makes no sense." Morrigan said.

I calmed down, and breathed heavily for a few minutes. "It's because I am, both Warrior, And Rogue, or as some call me, a 'Hit-and-Run Warrior'." I barely was able to say, weak from my outburst.

"We should make camp for the Night, and hope the Shadows won't come back." Leliana said.

"They won't, their part in our test is over, forever." I said, somehow knowing.

We began unpacking some tents form our backpacks; I however would not accept rest, for I had a job to patrol the camp, until it was someone else's shift. I felt exhaustion nearly overcome me, but I resisted, I had to do my job as the Party's Leader.

"You need to rest." said Leliana, who decided to join my shift. "I can handle this." She was begging me to sleep, I could tell because of her eyes.

"I'll be fine..." I said, resisting sleep again. "It was my fault he was taken from us...it was my fault he's more-than-likely dead...I don't deserve my life." I said, Depression controlling me now.

"You don't mean that, and you know it." She said.

"I know, I am just so depressed to see him, or perhaps I have merely lost my mind...that must be it." I said.

"It is alright, just sleep." She said.

"Fine...but if you get tired, wake me up." I said, and she nodded, while helping me to my tent.

Urn of Sacred Ashes, Room with the Ashes, Hours Later:

I was sick of this place, beautiful though it was; I was tired of all the traps, puzzles, and riddles. And now I carefully took a few pouches of the ashes. We'd need some soon enough I had believed, and how right I was, as we'd need it in our fight against the Archdemon.

"I am honored you chose to let me come with you, Ma Vhenan." Leliana said.

"I can't leave you behind; you'd just follow me from a distance." I joked.

Alistair joined in the conversation, "We need to get back to the Arl, so we can help him."

"We shall. We shall." I said, Wynne was silently arguing with Morrigan, I knew because I looked back. "No in-fighting please, we have tens of thousands of Darkspawn to kill...at some point." I pointed out.

"We can't risk being in an 'In-Recovery' state when we face the Horde..." Alistair said, thinking of Duncan.

"We shall avenge them, Honor to the Grey Wardens!" I shouted, my chant echoing in the Temple.

"Honor to the Grey Wardens!" they all cheered.

It took us longer to get back to Brother Ferdinand Genitivi, than it did to enter, clear out the Temple, and get the Ashes. "Is that it?" he asked, seeing my pouches.

"Here, try it my friend, even though I think you'll be fine without it." I said, giving him a pouch of it, when he applied it to his leg, it was perfectly fine.

"It's true, then that means Brother Havard's Legend is genuine!" He said, happy like a child who got a lot of candy as a reward.

"We'll be going to Redcliffe, come with us Genitivi, at least stay there and hire a carriage."

"Fair enough, let's get going." He said.

Back in the Party Camp, just in case...I had given Genitivi some armor, it was some old armor (Rough, Tier 1) I got it from Owen the Redcliffe Blacksmith when I promised to find his daughter, Valena. "Good Night, Genitivi." I said his tent was close to Sten's just in case he needs help in case of a raiding party, or Darkspawn assassins.

"Good Night Luke," he said.

I went to my double-sized Tent; I stayed in it with Leliana, and thanks to Wynne's Silencing Spell, nothing inside was heard outside. "Well, I see someone is a little energized tonight." Leliana said, with a hint of lust in her tone of voice.

"Sorry my dear, I have Letters to write, very important." I said going to my tent's desk. (It's shrunk every morning with magic, so that we can carry some luxuries to-and-fro our travels.) "Very, Very important" I said, even though it was just some notifications to: Denerim, to warn the public of Loghain's true self. To Flemeth, with a Warning: That if I ever saw her return to Thedas, I will kill her again. And finally to my clan, who I had heard is in the Free-Marches now.

"Hardly important, and just how are the last two letters important to the Darkspawn Wars?" Leliana asked the 'hint' of lust was getting stronger.

"Ma Vhenan, I told you. I can't I need some time until I am ready, to give in again."

"Why do you resist?" She asked, the lust gone now, knowing it's not to be tonight.

"Because I have a Tradition to follow, I will have you become my Bond-Mate by my people's Tradition." I said, looking at her.

"Yet 'Tradition' didn't stop you with Morrigan-" Leliana said.

"I told you, it was just a one-night stand, NOTHING more!" I nearly yelled, in truth I didn't know at all.

She looked very sad, almost heartbroken, and I calmed down, guilt helping me. "When will we then?" that was all she asked, waiting for my answer.

"The Next Full-Moon, night before I must kill a beast and its blood will be used to help change the color of my tattoos on my face." I said, and did so very seriously. "Now, I apologize for my actions...let's just get some rest." I said, unsure of why Tradition is interfering now, but didn't stop me with Morrigan.

"Good Night Ma Vhenan" Leliana said.

"Good Night Ma Vhenan" I said, sleep taking over me in moments.

Dream:

I was alone; I could feel Leliana fall in battle. My heart was broken, so I began slaughtering the Darkspawn, but then...the Darkspawn became my allies "What the?"

"You Allowed the Archdemon to survive, you personally are helping it win this battle." said Alistair, he had the Golden Armor of The King on. (A/N I actually do not know what it's called, I haven't done the "Return to Ostagar" DLC, or any.) "You killed Leliana because she told you, she was with your child, and you are a monster."

"It was nice knowing you Warden." said a Dwarf, who I didn't know. (Oghren) He had a suit of Templar Armor, the Helm on, some dragon-bone gauntlets, and boots.

"Good-bye My Dear," said Wynne, who was saddened by my actions.

"You will not harm him!" said Sten, standing at my right.

"You won't be allowed to live, you betrayed your Leader." said Morrigan, She took her place to my left.

Fenris barked, standing beside Sten.

A Golem looked between the groups and stood next to Morrigan "You resurrected me from my Petrified-Frozen-like statues, I shall stand with you."

And Finally a Tan-Skinned Dalish-Tattooed Elf stood next to the Golem "I have no reason to betray you, Luke. Even if I am with the Antivan Crows, or were." he said, daggers ready.

"For Fereldan, we fight for Fereldan!" Alistair yelled, and the 2 groups fought. His was no-matched for mine, as I had outnumbered him, and I did after all have an Assassin on my side.

I however was looking for Leliana's body, my vision was blurred with tears, I found her...bleeding to death, my precious blade, a Dar'missan, I named _Shemlen Slayer_ was in her shoulder, somewhat in her chest also. "I'm so, so sorry Ma Vhenan." I said, tears flowing freely.

"It's not your fault, you were under too much pressure...I still love you." she said, her blood loss getting near a fatal point.

"I won't let you die! Not after everything we went through!" I said taking the sword out, and carefully using all my remaining Pouches of Andraste's Ashes. I prayed, to Andraste herself, and then to the Creators that she'd survive.

"My love, it'll be alright. We'll be waiting for you to join us at the Maker's Side." Leliana said, her hand catching mine. "If you have the choice, be with the Maker-" Leliana was gone after she finished speaking.

"Enough!" I yelled, and everyone stopped. "This will be settled with a Duel!"

"Choose your Champion Mahariel." Alistair said "I am my own."

"I choose myself." I said, we bowed, and then the Duel began.

We were an equal match at first, but slowly he got exhausted, his armor being most of the reason. "I will die before I let Fereldan we conquered by you Knife-Ear!" Alistair yelled.

"KNIFE-EAR, You will die for that insult SHEM!" I yelled, and slashed even harder than before, his shield then broke into pieces.

"H-h-h-hey we're still friends remember, 'Brothers-in-arms' to the death, sort of thing?" Alistair said, holding his sword to protect himself.

"We were friends once Alistair, but that changed when you tried to seduce my Bond-Mate!" I roared, slicing his sword in half.

"Then it ends here...For what's it worth, I'm sorry." He said, as my sword, _Shemlen Slayer_ had pierced through his armor, with as much ease as it would have had piercing leather.

Morning after dream, 5 hours had passed:

He sat up, his chest pounding, Alistair had a nightmare. He only hoped it wasn't going to be a prophetic (A/N those that don't know, a Prophetic dream is a vision of the future; they do exist, but are extremely rare. I've had 2 or 3 myself.) Dream, he'd hate to see Leliana die, and also his Brother-in-arm to go insane in grief/anger to kill Wynne, a Dwarf, and himself.

Meanwhile, I was thinking about the same thing. Except I was wondering _why would I kill my Bond-Mate, and an unborn child?_ I kept thinking, unsure of what the dream had been, a warning perhaps? Or maybe it was just a nightmare. _"Right, like the Darkspawn 'dreams' I have are Nightmares"_ I thought, and kissed Leliana's forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." She said, smiling.

"What did you dream about?"

"Oh, this and that." she said, she had a nice dream, living in a forest, with Luke, a few children.

"I'd like to hear it." I said, and I listened, a smile growing as she went on.

"It started with you and me, living in a forest, with a child. Then I told you some news, and soon we had a second child. We lived happily as far as I could tell." She said.

"That's something I wish can become true." I said, and remembered how hard it is for a Warden to have children.

"What did you dream of?" She asked, genuinely curious.

My smile turned into a thin line, "It's not a good dream, not at all." I said, seriously.

"What happened?" She asked. The way he was avoiding it made her even more curious.

"Well...I went insane, fighting for the Archdemon, caused you to bleed to death, while being with my child. Alistair, Wynne, and some Dwarf stood against me, Morrigan, Sten, some Assassin, a Golem, and Fenris. While they fought, I held you in my arms, I used the ashes to help heal you but it seemed too late for it to help...you told me you forgave me, and we'd meet up at the Maker's side, all of us." my tears started up. "Oh and me and Alistair then fought in a final Duel, in which he died, I think he was the King of Fereldan, he had Cailan's armor on after all."

"That's...deep" She said, crying.

I held her cheek with my left hand, wiping the tears away, "Sh...It's alright now...I won't harm you ever I promise, Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, Wynne, that Assassin, that Golem, are free territory though, especially Alistair, he DID insult me in that 'nightmare', calling me a Knife-Ear!"

"It was just a dream..." she soothed into my ear.

"I know, and if he had the same dream, I may end up killing him." I stated out. We both laughed, but we knew I was serious "I mean it; I may end up killing him if he had been a part of it." I said

"I know, I know." she said.

Some hour and a half later I finally left my tent, and walked to Alistair's usual place at camp, our main fire. "Same dream?" I asked

"Where you went insane, fought FOR the Archdemon, killed Leliana, and all that?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in that dream; we are Brothers, even if not biologically, we are in the sense of the Wardens." I said, my hand between us, "Friends again? Though we are still friends..."

"Friends" he said shaking my hand.

"Do you feel that?" I said, frozen to the spot.

"Darkspawn, everyone to battle, we're under-attack!" We yelled in unison, "Defend the Emissaries, Defend Genitivi!"

The assault began, several Darkspawn assassins, Shrieks were attacking. "We're outnumbered!" One of the party members yelled.

They were somehow easy eliminated, "Strange...what the? Tamlen, is that you?!" I yelled, in shock

"Please, kill me old friend..." He said his skin was a dark purple. "It's talking to me! Please kill me!"

"I wish it didn't have to be..." I walked up to him, _Shemlen Slayer_ now in his chest. "Good bye Lethallin." I then took it out, dug him a grave, and finally I planted a tree over him. "Rest now, and May the Dread Wolf not take you, Rest with Falon'Din now..." I then left his grave. I looked at my allies around me "What?"

"That was a bit cold..." Alistair said.

"You just killed him without hesitation." Morrigan said, shocked, something everyone was then surprised by. "Even I have hesitation, unless it's in battle."

"You are a True Warrior, and worthy of Respect." Sten said.

Fenris just stayed silent, unsure what to think of all this.

Orzammar, Some weeks later:

We had been making good progress in the Deep Roads, and I've come to rely on The Dwarf, Oghren, he understands my problems, well some-what. "...And then I told the man, 'This shall be settled with a Proving!'" Oghren was already beyond drunk, he made Owen, the Redcliffe Smithy look sober.

"And you killed him, so...yeah you were essentially 'just' Warrior Caste." I said, knowing the story. "Even threatening people is, and was pointless for you Oghren."

"How did you know?" he asked, and then belched.

"I spoke to all the nobles, smiths, and servants. Now let's find us a Paragon!" I nearly shouted.

When we got half way through, Caridin's Cross, Oghren began a conversation with Leliana. "Why is there a nug following us?" He asked, and took a drink from his hip-flask. "I almost stepped on it."

"It's my pet, Schmooples." Leliana said, "Luke got him for me."

"You have a pet nug, named Schmooples?" Oghren said, surprised.

"Yes, I will make sure he doesn't bother you too much now." Leliana said, honestly.

"Just make sure he isn't too close to me, or I might make him into some nuggets." Oghren said, belching as usual.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"So Warden, how do you like the Deep Roads?" asked Oghren, and I noticed Alistair was being very silent lately. "As dangerous as 'Falling up in all that sky?'" he joked.

"I am really missing my aravel, the clan, and the trees. These tunnels are not for an elf!" I said my claustrophobia very easy to tell.

"Wonder when we'll find anything interesting." Alistair said.

"Is that...a small bloody sack?" Leliana asked, and I opened it.

"A Head...creepy don't you all agree, huh, what's this, oh just a note..." I said, reading it.

_"A head, not human, keep it away from the other parts. Or it might be resurrected."_ so the note said, near the bottom someone had written, _"The Limbs and Torso are in different parts of the Deep Roads, keep them away...who knows what it is, a Demon perhaps? Perhaps a Darkspawn we've never seen before, because they went extinct?" _the second part was probably some dead explorer.

"Interesting..." I said I wished to find the rest, if my task went to finding them.

"Warden, do you feel that?" Oghren asked, his new axe, Faith's Edge out. (I gave it to him, as I had no use for it.) "I can tell we aren't alone..."

"Alistair, guard the party, if you hear sounds of combat rush towards my direction." I said.

"Got it, though you know you don't need someone to guard us." Alistair said.

"I and Leliana will use stealth to scout out the areas ahead. Keep your arrows ready, Ma Vhenan." I said, and we had only gotten, maybe 20 feet away when I saw someone, that Elf from my dream.

"Well the Warden himself arrives, the Antivan Crows send their regards." he said, and I quickly saw I was outnumbered, 20:1, odds were against us. "Lie down and die, it will cause less suffering."

"Yeah right, now why don't you just surrender, and join us. I could use the soldiers." I said, seriously.

Zevran however was immediately watching me, instead of striking me while half of his assassins were being held off just by me. "Such power..." he said to himself.

Leliana had ran out of arrows, and switched to her longsword, _Oathkeeper_, which was given to me by Alistair when I first had the nightmares. "We can't hold them." she yelled.

"Retreat, get the group, quickly... I will hold them off." I yelled.

"I won't leave you behind!" she yelled back.

"Go! If I die, I won't let them kill you that easily." I shouted.

She nodded, and rushed to Alistair & co. who actually was on their way, very quickly. "He's going to die if we can't get him out of there."

"We'll make it, besides, he's in 'Wade's Superior Drakescale Armor' he'll be fine until we get there." Alistair told her.

When they arrived, I was bleeding, heavily but I had killed all but two of Zevran's group, (excluding him.) I was at my breaking point..."Die already!" I roared, my swords slicing the two in half at an overkill style execution, Saw Sword wet in, and _Shemlen Slayer_ sliced their heads off.

"Well perhaps we were lied to, about your...abilities." Zevran said, stepping back.

"You're a traitor to the Elvhen!" I growled, "You try and assassinate one of your kin?!" I growled even louder.

"Seems I have lost, my life is forfeit unless, you'd like to spare me, then I would serve you until you either release me from my oath, or I die, or you die." Zevran said

"What services do you provide?" I asked my arms over my chest.

"I know multiple types of massages, 25 different card games, and I can kill high-priority targets with little-to-no problems." He said.

"You're accepted." I said.

"What you're taking the assassin with us now?" Alistair was in disbelief.

"Collecting misfits is what I do, you are here after all." I joked.

"Ouch, true but just ouch." He feigned a bit of depression from my comment.

"If he does any harm to any one Alistair, you can kill him, while I watch." I pointed out.

"You, my good friend drive a hard bargain." Alistair said.

"It's good to have you join us Zevran, another Elf in the Party might help Luke feel better." Leliana said.

"And who is this, another companion-to-be?" After Zevran said that, I was feeling angry, _Shemlen Slayer_ was nearly in my hand.

"Or maybe it won't..." Leliana said.

"Zevran, know this...if I ever find out you tried to seduce my Bond-Mate, I will have Alistair torture you to death." I was dead serious.

"Now on to Ortan Thaig, we have plenty of things to do." Oghren said, then drinking from his hip-flask.

Deep in Bownammar, some hours later:

Sometimes I _really_ wish I was back in the clan, this 'City of the Dead' which used to be an outpost of the 'Legion of the Dead' is making me _hate _caves even more than I hated Shemlen at first, I remembered the three villagers who had stumbled among us, and I then remembered my flaming arrow piercing two of them into a tree.

"Warden, are you alright?" Oghren asked, noticing my silence.

"Yeah...just remembering my old life, as a 'True Elf' " I said.

"The Past is where it should be, let it rest in peace." Oghren encouraged.

"You're right, but I just can't let it remain buried." I started in a normal tone, but ended in a whisper.

"You need to release your emotions sometime." Oghren said, before walking off to the campsite.

_"He's right, I should give in, but I need to restrain myself until the Full Moon." _I thought and sat in my tent.

Nearing the Anvil of the Void hours later:

"Well, this looks creepy..." Oghren said, as the way out was sealed behind us. "Ever get the feeling somebody's playing games with us?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said.

"Well if it isn't Oghren, two Elves, a Mabari, 2 Mages, a Human, and a Qunari." the Paragon Branka said.

"Branka, watch your tone, we have Wardens present." Oghren said.

"Now why do we have two Grey-Wardens searching for the Anvil?" Branka asked.

"We are merely searching for a Paragon, to help with the Assembly Vote for a New King." I said.

"So Endrin has finally died? Not surprising, and who do you support for the Throne?" She asked

"I support Lord Pyral Harrowmont, The Heir to the Throne according to the King's Final Words." I said, giving some knowledge to the Paragon who was not in Orzammar for over two years.

"I will make you a deal, help me to the Anvil, and I will help you." She said.

"Deal" I said.

"There are some...traps along the way; you'll have to clear them out before we can go anywhere." She pointed out.

_'Why do I get myself into such messes?' _I thought to myself as we cleared the room we were in of Darkspawn. "That is one down, and several hundred-thousand more Darkspawn to go." I joked

"Sure seems that way, doesn't it?" Alistair said. "No matter how many Darkspawn we kill, always thousands more to take their places."

As we drove further, I saw something..."What is this thing?" I asked out loud.

"That's a Spirit Apparatus, it spawns spirits, and it is the last thing in our path." Brank said, and we began slicing apart the ghosts, nearly an hour went by before the Spirit Apparatus was broken.

Anvil's location:

"Welcome Grey Wardens, I am Caridin, Paragon of the Forge." Said a giant (among Golems) Steel-plated Golem, its face was like an old-fashioned helmet. "Help me destroy the Anvil, and I shall make you a crown fit for a King."

"Remember our deal, Warden. You promised to help me save the Anvil." Branka said, as she started planning how to win this fight.

"I have one question for you, Caridin." I said, curious.

"What is it, Warden?" He asked

"How are you...a Golem, and alive?" I asked, simply unsure how he still lived.

"When I was still a Dwarf, I discovered that a spirit must be placed with-in a Golem otherwise it is just a statue." He explained. "But the King went insane, forcing anyone who was against him into becoming Golems! I did not realize what I made was a curse until I was forced into this Steel Body."

"But...without the Golems, Orzammar will fall, my team is here not only to find the Anvil, but to make sure we drive back the Darkspawn, if only for a few months." I said.

"Side with me, and I will forge you an Army of Steel Men!" Branka said.

"Help us attain eternal rest, Side with me, and I will forge you a Paragon's Crown." Caridin said.

"I will...side with Branka; unleash your Stone Golems, quickly Branka!" I said.

"You are insane, you know that? We can't just side with an insane dwarf that will use this for evil!" Wynne shouted

"My job is to defeat the Blight, no matter the cost." I told her.

"I...it's not right, but you're right we need an army." Alistair pointed out.

"Maybe we can save Branka as well!" Oghren shouted out.

"For Fereldan, we will fight for Fereldan!" Alistair and I shouted.

"We fight for the Grey Wardens, and for we fight for Fereldan!" The rest shouted.

The battle was easily the most one-sided battle the Wardens had been in, the group easily destroying Caridin's Golems, and almost destroying Caridin.

"Surrender, and become my Golems' General, and I will show you mercy." I told Caridin

"I cannot win, but...I can't accept your offer Warden, my job was to convince you to be a Hero, not a Conqueror..." And with that, Caridin was no more.

En Route to the Dalish Camp:

"So Oghren, what's it like being on the surface?" I asked him, "Going to fall up in all that sky?" I teased.

"I feel like it will happen, so yes. But it's nice being somewhere where no one knows who I am, able to threaten people without them falling over laughing." He simply stated.

"Eh? What's that?" I asked looking into the sky, just as a **stone** had hit me in the head. "A stone...feels magical." I said, and went to see Wynne.

"It's intriguing, I've never seen such a beautiful stone, you say it fell from the sky, and hit you?" She asked I nodded. "It seems to be magic, though I do not know how so."

"I wonder if it is going to be helpful in the Quest to vanquish the Blight." I merely stated, curiously staring into the Orange-colored stone, it almost looked like an eye...

"Only time will tell, let's keep moving." Wynne said.

"Yes, let's pull out, let's go!" I yelled.

Most of the party groaned, wishing to have some rest, but I threatened to feed them to the Darkspawn if they didn't keep moving. "How much further are we until we reach the Brecillian Forest, a few hours, a day?" Alistair asked.

"Most likely a few hours..." I said, stopping, as 4 archers had their arrows aimed at me, and my party.

"Ah, it's you Da'len, how have you faired?" Asked one of the hunters, this hunter was a female.

"Fairly well, this is my Bond-Mate-to-be, Leliana." I said, introducing the two.

"But she's a Shem..."

"I love her, and that's what matters." I simply stated.

"You know any children you have will be shunned by the Elvhen, **AND** the Shem."

"I do, but we're deeply in love." I said, "I however will not go much further until I follow tradition."

"Who are the rest?"

"A Grey-Warden, that's Alistair," I said pointing to each, "Morrigan, Daughter of Flemeth, or as we know Flemeth, Asha'bellanar. That's Wynne, of the Circle. Zevran he's the one with the Dalish tattoos, of the Antivan Crows. Sten he's a Qunari, of the Berasaad. And Oghren he's from Orzammar, or as we know them, children of the Stone."

"A Grey-Warden, then you seek aid for the Blight...I'm afraid we are unable to fulfill our oath to the Wardens, Were-wolves are attacking us."

My eyes lit up, "Were-wolves, like as in the shape-shifting wolves?"

"Exactly, I'll take you to Zathrian."

"Ah, who are these...Luke, good to see you lad." Zathrian said.

"He has forsaken the Elvhen, planning to Bond with a Shem." The Hunter said.

"You can go back to your patrol for now." When the hunter left, he began to speak again. "Which one?" he asked.

"Leliana, she's the red-haired one." I said.

"I can see she is perfect for you." he smiled, "You have come to get aid, and I'm afraid we can't give any."

"Were-wolves, I know, I will bring you the Heart of the leader." I said.

"How did you know I was going to ask for the heart?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I've heard the tales before Zathrian, I know what they are...and I understand." I said.

"You've become very smart, who told you?"

"I can smell the evil emanating off you Zathrian, plus I happen to have known one of them."

"Bring me Wither-Fang's heart, and the Dalish will fight for you."

"Deal, I will do so, and you will fight with me." I said, my hand half-way to his, "it's called a Hand-shake, it's done before business deals in the Human culture." I stated, seeing his confusion.

Zathrian shook my hand, and I began to prepare to head into the forest. "Remember: Watch for the White Wolves, they are Wither-Fang's eyes and ears in the forest."

"Can your Clan's Crafter give us some equipment?" I asked.

Zathrian nodded, "And feel free to buy some others, or sell what you don't need back to us."

I nodded, heading to the Crafter's Aravel a sort of cart that is a house I heard a small piece of a conversation, between Master Crafter Varathorn, and his apprentice.

"You completely warped the wood what did you hit it with a hammer, very hard?" Varathorn asked

"No! Master Varathorn, I think I used too much heat." His apprentice said.

"You're not smelting ore like a Durgen'len! Bending wood to your will is much different than Forging Ore."

"Still the same old, Master Varathorn, I see." I smiled, some-what startling him.

"Luke, I heard about your Father's death, depressing news." He said.

"That is was...wish I knew who those bandits were, so I could exact Vengeance!" I said, anger returning to me, much like when I first found out.

"The Shem who killed him, are probably already dead. But I understand your anger, if I find out; I'll send you a letter." Varathorn said.

"Your Father was killed by Humans?" Leliana said, shocked as she didn't know. "Is that why you were so hostile when we first met?"

"Yes...I'm not proud of having executed those soldiers, but no one will take me prisoner, not the Teryn, not a King, not even the Divine in Val Royeaux." (A/N: I'm not sure how it's spelled, but I believe I am close. I am typing this long after I finished this play-through.) I stated.

"I hear you'll be in the forest, can you find me some Ironbark? I know how rare it is, if you find it I could make a bow, or a breastplate perhaps?" Varathorn said.

"I will look while I am in the forest, but I want the Clan to have it, I have my style of armor." I stated.

Lair of the Were-Wolves, Half a day later:

"_This isn't happening; this can't be happening I can't possibly be in another bloody cave!"_ I said, starting to go insane.

"It'll be alright, Ma Vhenan, we'll get through this, together." Leliana said, holding my hand.

"Just a few more rooms...Just a few more minutes, and we can leave!" I said to myself.

"Keep it together Warden!" Oghren yelled, looked at Alistair, and asked, "Why does he hate caves so much?"

"His best friend Tamlen was lost in a cave, he only just found him before we went to Orzammar, he had no choice but to end his friend's suffering, Tamlen had been infected with the Blight for far too long, he begged for death, and so Luke put him out of his misery, buried him, and planted a tree over the grave." Leliana said, before Alistair could ever open his mouth.

"That's...I am sorry for yelling at you Warden that is a good reason to hate/fear Caves." Oghren said.

"Really, why didn't he tell me?" Alistair asked.

"I figured you, being a Shem would have laughed at it, and take control of the party." I said, simply, and seriously.

"I would never...but fair point." Alistair said. "Why tell Leliana then?"

"Well, I was praying that Tamlen was safe when..." I trailed off, lost in thought.

"I found him, and approached him, if I hadn't we'd probably just be friends." Leliana said.

I shook my head, "I planned on telling you the day after, but you had beaten me to the punch. In fact, we'd still be Bond-Mates-to-be either way." I said, and Leliana blushed lightly.

"Well...now that we know why you hate caves, let's go on!" Alistair said, and saw a shadow, "Ambush! Protect the Mages, and protect Leliana!" He roared, and getting into the 'Shield-Wall' defensive stance.

"No matter what we face, do not falter!" I roared, prepared, I also noticed I had my blades quickly out of their sheaths, which are on my hips.

A few well-aimed arrows, spells, and strikes later, some Were-wolves that ambushed us were dead. "Well done. Well done indeed." Sten said, staring into Asala, which I had obtained shortly after the whole Redcliffe under Siege by the Undead.

I heard a Were-wolf begin speaking, it wasn't very far, just beyond the door, but it had a few other allies around it. "Fall back, defend the Lady! I will hold the Elf and his forces off!"

I looked back to my party, relaying what it said, as it was speaking very quietly. "Who do you think 'the Lady' is?" I asked everyone.

"The Lady is probably Wither-Fang." Said Zevran

"Or perhaps the Lady is Wither-Fang's Mate?" Alistair pointed out.

"Maybe it's a Demon." Wynne said which arguably would be one of the least helpful possibilities.

"Maybe the Lady is a Human who owns Wither-Fang?" Sten said.

"Sten could be right, it seems our most likely possibilities are Wither-Fang is A): A Demon, B): the Lady's Mate or C): A pet owned by the Lady." I said. "And hopefully it isn't a Demon, a pet, or even a mate as it would be a risky and deadly risk to fight them both."

I kicked open the door, and instead of my blades ready, I fired 2 arrows at once from my bow. The guarding Were-wolf growled, and tackled me, its razor-sharp claws slashing into my chest, I could only yell in pain. "No one dares harm the Lady! For I am the Gatekeeper, and I am the last line of defense from an attack."

It took the combined force of Wynne's stone-fist, Alistair, Sten, Oghren, and Morrigan's Stone-fist to get the Gatekeeper off me. "For the love of Andruil, Someone heal me!" I yelled in pain, Leliana held my arm to help me feel better until it was done.

"I'm afraid if we are successful, you'll have scars over your chest, stomach, and gut." Wynne said, being deathly serious.

I winced, never having a scar before, and this wasn't what I was expecting one-bit. "If untreated, I'll die, am I correct?" I said seriously, Wynne and Morrigan both nodded. "Do it...I can't die yet, not until this is over." I began to bleed out as I said this.

"We're already losing him, get some injury kits! Quickly! We have to save him!" Leliana shouted.

"I doubt even the combined powers of all our poultices, injury kits, Wynne's spiritual healing, and Morrigan's brief restorative training...I'm afraid this is the end-" Alistair said, in honesty.

"No it's not, even if he is going to Bond with a Shem, he's still an Elvhen. He won't die, not if I can help it." An all too familiar voice said.

"Zathrian, you'd help him even if he's betraying his kind?" Leliana said, surprised.

"He's at no fault for falling in love with anyone, not even a _**Shem**_" Zathrian sounded almost disgusted at even saying it. "Move aside, I can try my best."

The party nodded, all stepping back, all except Leliana, and her feelings for Luke surprised Zathrian. "Will he survive?" she asked.

"I do not truly know, but I can try my best." He stated.

"Let me help you, I know a great degree of Healing magic." Wynne said, to which Zathrian nodded.

He quickly whispered to her an ancient healing spell's incantation, she nodded. "On three, one...two..." He looked to Wynne, who nodded "Three, Curaga!"

"Heal your wounds, Curaga." Wynne shouted. (A/N: Yes, I used a Final Fantasy spell, so what? it's among the best for healing wounds, besides, Desperate times call for Desperate Measures.)

Morrigan watched, curiously. She knew the spell, it was almost entirely forgotten now-a-days, and it was a spell used only on those with grievous wounds. 'Curaga' was the 2nd best healing spell out in the Magical Worlds, the only thing that could match it was a Spirit Healer's signature mastery of Healing Spells. "Interesting...they spend so much energy on the life of, Luke Mahariel, essentially an exile among his people."

"It is interesting Zathrian would help him, but then again, if Luke dies, we'd have little hope of defeating the Blight, or this little Quest." Alistair said.

"You're too humble, he had some help, without us he would not have survived this far." Sten said.

"He's right; together we killed a Brood-Mother!" Oghren said. "But had we simply spoken to the Were-wolf, perhaps this wouldn't have happened. But what are you doing here Zathrian?"

"I came because I had something to tell you, I have lived for centuries because I created Wither-Fang, everything except the cure was a lie. The Were-wolves were humans who got too close to camp, and I cursed them to avenge my dear dead Wife, and child!" He was getting angry. "And if it wasn't for him, you'd be among the Were-wolves, as their newest comrades!"

"Zathrian..." I began to stir.

"Yes, Da'len?" he asked.

"I warned you not to continue it when we had last met, you promised on the spirits of your dead family, LONG dead family!" I yelled.

The group stared at me in shock, as I began to glow an orange color. "Da'len...you have a Dragoon Spirit?" Zathrian said in shock, having not known that.

"What's a Dragoon Spirit?" Leliana asked.

"It's a magic stone, that looks like a Dragon's Eye, when used they can make one harder to kill only 9 exist in the whole universe." Zathrian explained. "Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Dark, and Light are the main ones...Luke is controlling an unknown elemental spirit."

"And the other one, what is the last one?" Alistair asked, genuinely curious.

"It's only known as the 'Ultimate Dragoon Spirit'/Divine Dragoon Spirit if it has any other name even I do not know it." Zathrian said. "The UDS is by far the strongest in any history, as it is bound to no true element, giving it's user a high resistance to all forms of magic."

"So, Luke found the 9th then?" Alistair said.

"Yes, and whatever element it is...probably depends on what he's using..." Zathrian was not 100% sure if he was correct, but it is the best answer for now. "I could be wrong he may be the Element of Physical, as in melee. Once more I truly do not know."

"I feel stronger..." I said, the glowing light fading, and instead of my drake-skin armor, I was in a mix of Dragon-plate (Orange in color) and steel (Orange in color as well.)

"As you should, try using your swords let us see how you affect this training dummy." Zathrian said, summoning a dummy, often used by trainee swordsmen. "Strike it as quickly as you can, five times in a row."

I prepared, and in a blink of an eye, I had sliced it 5 times, a small shockwave passing around the dummy as it was broken, in millions of pieces. Afterwards I was back in my armor.

(A/N: Luke's Dragoon armor looks like Wade's Superior Dragon-bone plate armor, except in orange, and over it is a small layer of orange colored steel.)

"I feel weak, like I should rest." I said.

"You'll need a bit of time to get used to it, it will probably take a week of going into Dragoon form." Zathrian said, and they took a rest for the night.

"Ok, staying for the night, Keeper Zathrian?" I asked him.

"I should and be ready by morning." He said, and I nodded.

Luke's Tent, an hour after this discovery:

"Well, I must say I didn't expect to even have survived today...Leliana?" I looked around for his Bond-Mate, seeing she was already asleep, I smiled, trained a little, and went to sleep, next to her.

Leliana's Dream:

(A/N: Leliana's POV obviously)

I had only just got married to Luke, when I was told some depressing news he had to go into another Dimension, even though he'd be gone only seconds to me... He would be gone for roughly a year in that Dimension. "Why do you have to go?" I asked him, tears falling down my face.

"It is so I can master my Dragoon form, so I can protect you...and our child...I will be back, I promise." He said, wiping my tears.

"Ok." I said.

It was almost a whole year before he came back; apparently his training was harder than he thought. "Sorry Ma Vhenan...I was told I would be gone a few seconds by our time." He apologized.

"Would you like to meet your son? I named him Tamlen, in memory of your dead friend." I said.

He looked overjoyed, and stared outside, our home was next to the growing tree over Tamlen's grave. "Rest forever my old Friend...rest now." He said. With that, the dream ended.

Luke and Leliana's Tent, Morning: (Back to Luke's POV)

"Good Morning Ma Vhenan." I said kissing Leliana.

"Good Morning." She said, kissing me back.

"How was your dream?" I asked, even though I secretly knew.

"Well, we were just married, you left for another Dimension, You came back a year later, I told you our son's name was-" she was speaking when I cut her off.

"Tamlen, I know Ma Vhenan, Our bond is becoming a double-edged sword, we feel might each other's pain, or dreams, in some cases." I told her.

"Well, let's get moving." she said.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few minutes outside."

"Camp" in the Lair of the Were-wolves, moments later:

"Let's go! We have a Were-wolf army to slay." Zathrian said.

"Zathrian...I'm the leader, but yes LET'S MOVE!" I shouted.

We were ready in moments, I looked carefully around us, Alistair was in the Juggernaut Armor Set, Oghren was in Templar Armor, Sten had a suit of Ancient Elven Armor on, Morrigan was in her normal robes, Zevran was in his Inscribed Leather Armor, and Wynne was in some old Tevinter Magister's robes. While not entirely suited for Were-wolf slaying, we'd fight until our dying breaths if need be.

"Da'len, we need to prepare carefully, they will likely have an entire battalion of Were-Wolves, should I die, bring the heart to Lanaya, she'll know the cure." He said, and I nodded.

"If you survive, I'll need to be teleported to the Dimension where the other Dragoons are on." I said.

"Of course, the journey will take a year to be complete, the one you'll do after this all. And when the year is up, you'll be teleported back to where you left our Dimension at."

"Now let's kick some Were-wolf Ass!" I yelled.

The battle was longer than any other I fought in, it took almost two hours! In that battle it was obvious the Were-Wolves could win, until I unleashed my Dragoon Spirit. I was charging my Dragoon-Magic (DM), and then I unleashed it, a giant meteorite slammed into the Lady, and the Were-Wolves died shortly after. "Iron...Ball!" I had shouted before it came crashing down.

Upon collecting the Heart, I walked to Zathrian, who said. "Metal doesn't make sense for the coloring but eh..."

I shrugged, and held Leliana close, tonight we could _finally _bond. "I love you, and if you betrayed me, I'd...die..."

"I know, I know." She replied.

Party Camp, Past Midnight:

"Good morning." Leliana said.

"Good morning." I said, kissing her.

"Your eyelashes flutter when you sleep it's beautiful." Leliana explained.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah...pity we have to get packing soon."

"Oh no, we are not, we're staying right here." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I have a beautiful woman in my bed, and she is much more important to me than the Blight."

"Well...I guess the Darkspawn will have to wait just a little longer." She replied with a smirk.

Morning:

"Good Morning" I kissed her forehead, she was still tired, so I exited my tent, yawning.

"Hello, there Warden it is just me, Zathrian." Said Zathrian, my camp was only a shout's distance from the Dalish Camp, so in case of attack, we'd have back-up.

"Hello Zathrian." I replied. "I hope the Dalish will be ready to fight for Fereldan..."

"We'll be ready, and united we will destroy the enemy...so how did the _bonding_ go?"

"Well...it seems humans have more..._energy_ in that area of living..." I said, uncomfortably.

"You've had little chances of anything like that...it's not your problem that you were unprepared..." Zathrian said, only going on from his old memories. "Besides don't you know _female _Bards tend to have that area of expertise?"

"Wait...what?" I asked.

"Female Bards are often used to seduce a man, sleep with them if it needed to be, and then betray them." Leliana said.

"So...did you...Seduce me Leliana?" I asked.

"No, as I was saying, Marjolaine had trained me to do so...but I didn't like it." Leliana said.

Doubt now in my mind, I internally frowned, I had hoped she was pure... externally I was emotion-less. "I…I trust you, you wouldn't lie to me." I stated.

"Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't lie to you now, after everything that's happened."

Redcliffe, a Week later:

"Eamon, we have our army, it's time for the Landsmeet." I said, pushing the door open, and then holding it for my Party.

"Good...now we can't risk your army fighting Loghain, so we will have to step carefully." Eamon replied.

"We need to head to Denerim soon." Ban Teagan pointed out.

"Who is all in your army, Luke?" Eamon asked.

"Well there is the Mages, The Templars of the Chantry, The Dwarven army of Orzammar, The Legion of the Dead, all of the Dalish Clans, the Golems, and apparently the Irregulars." I merely said.

"Golems, Maker's Breath I thought they were merely legends..." Eamon said.

"Nope, Dwarves _did_ sell them to the Imperium once upon a time. Now, no amount of coin can be worth a Golem." I said to inform him.

"It seems odd you get their most valuable weapons..." Eamon stated.

"A Paragon, a '_Living Ancestor'_ called, Branka made me my army of Golems..." I said.

"One Golem is worth 12 Dwarven Soldiers." Alistair said, repeating the Shaperate's words. "We'll be lucky if we get four, or five Golems."

"Then we turn to less important news, Luke...are you sure about it?" Eamon asked.

(Flash-Back :)

"When I return to Redcliffe, I want you to prepare a _Wedding_ for me, and Leliana." I said this was on the night before we left for Orzammar.

"You are sure, I ask because the people won't like it." Eamon asked.

"Yes, I am, she is everything to me...without her, I'd be lost...if a Wedding will make her happy...then yes." I said.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." Eamon said.

(Now we are back to Present Time :)

"Yes..." I said, after a long pause.

"Sure about what?" Alistair asked.

"Luke and Leliana are to wed soon, Alistair." Eamon said.

"But...we aren't even engaged..." Leliana said.

I was silent, having not known of that one. I looked to Eamon, who had then given me a small box with a ring in it. I tried to remember how it was done, having seen a Human Wedding once, I sighed, and got on one knee. "Leliana, my love would you marry me?" I asked.

"Well...of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I...I don't know why you wouldn't..." I said, setting the small gold ring on her left ring finger. I got up, and hugged her. "I love you, Leliana."

"I love you too, Luke." She replied.

Denerim, Landsmeet:

"South Reach stands with the Warden!" The Arl of South Reach yelled.

I had missed what the other Arls were saying, only then I remembered. "A Templar named Rex-something was found in Arl Howe's Dungeons, left for dead."

"What? You speak lies!" Loghain yelled.

"It's true Rexle asked me to give this to his sister, Alfstanna." I said, tossing the ring to Alfstanna.

"Loghain, you know better than to hold one of my Templars captive!" The Grand Cleric yelled.

"What Howe did was not by my orders! So, Warden let me ask you this much, how much did the Orleasian offer you?" Loghain's blood was practically boiling in anger.

"Why would I, a Representative of the Dalish Clans, mind you, Betray Fereldan, it is as much my home, as it is yours Loghain." I yelled.

"Enough of this attack him men!" Loghain yelled, as his guards fought with him.

The 'battle' wasn't that bad, for my team, Loghain was bleeding horribly, his guards, if you could call them that were dead, and now the Grand Cleric was shouting. "Enough, we need to stand together, or Fereldan will fall!" I yelled.

"So who will be Alistair's Champion?" Loghain asked, and I knew it was a duel.

"I choose Luke Mahariel, of the Dalish Clan Sabrae as my Champion." Alistair said, in his Templar Armor, Knight-Commander's Helm in his left hand.

I bowed, and began to fire multiple arrows from my bow, he had only just got into melee range when I back-flipped, and fired a flaming arrow. "Die damn you!" I yelled.

"Fight like a man, Warden!" Loghain yelled.

"Fine, fine..." I said, activating the Dragoon-Spirit. "Now drop dead... as I use Dragoon Magic: Iron Ball!" I yelled, as the iron ball from space smashed into Loghain.

"What kind of Devilry is this, a Dalish Rogue, and a Mage?" The Grand Cleric all but yelled. "Templars, get him!"

"We got your back, Warden." Alistair said, holding off the Templars.

"Enough...I yield...I cannot fight anymore." Loghain coughed out blood.

"Please Warden, don't kill my father, and allow him into one of your Generals." Queen Anora begged.

"It'll be alright Anora." Loghain said.

"Alistair, Luke...he needs not be killed, we can make him do the Joining." Riordan said, his longsword ready, just in case. "I have some of the Arch-Demon's blood."

"Alistair, my king, shall we execute your dead Brother's Father-in-law?" I asked, kneeling.

"Yes...we will, and Loghain's death will be slow and painful." Alistair said, remembering what Loghain's actions had caused, the Civil War, Cailan's death, Duncan's death, and the other Grey-Wardens at Ostagar.

"Please...Warden don't, he should be given mercy." Anora said.

"I have no excuse for my actions, I shouldn't have started this war, if I had done as Cailan asked, we'd have already ended this...but I would not have allowed an Orleasian on the Throne of my precious Fereldan!" Loghain yelled.

"Wait, what?" Anora asked, and everyone else was just as curious.

"Anora, Cailan was having an Affair with, the _**Empress**_ of Orlais no less!" Loghain said.

I walked up to Loghain, and hefted a massive two-handed Great sword, and off went Loghain's head. "And so passes Loghain Mac Tir, Regent of Fereldan, False King of Fereldan, and Advisor of Dead King Cailan." I said.

"I will not help Alistair now, Warden!" Anora said, covered in her Father's blood.

"The Darkspawn are a more important threat, you spoiled brat! The Horde could approach Denerim any day!" I yelled, hands nearly on my blades.

"Enough, we must prepare the Armies, we head to Redcliffe." Eamon said.

End of Chapter 1:

(A/N: I noticed while finishing up Ch1 I had changed up the whole "Dragoon is only for the Mentioning of the Dragoons." I just do what I think should happen. Also I noticed that I mistook Rexle's name for the actual Templar, sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Mahariel's Sister Appears, and Darkspawn Killing."

Redcliffe, after Landsmeet:

(Luke's POV)

"Hell...I thought Redcliffe would have held against the assault..." I said, slashing apart one of the Hurlocks.

"We have very little hope of defeat, the Darkspawn die from a single punch." Alistair said, punching a Genlock and it fell dead.

"Prepare your arrows." I said my bow out. I finally named my Scout's Bow, which I got from Master Ilen before I left my Clan; I named it _Head Hunter_ or _HH_ for short.

Leliana prepared two arrows, Sten had his crossbow ready, Alistair was struggling to pull back his crossbow, Morrigan was preparing a spell, so was Wynne, Oghren had a longbow out, (that was taller than him.) and Zevran had his Antivan Longbow ready, with three arrows. "Aim for the heart, head, or beneath the arm." Alistair said.

"Now release Arrows, on the enemy, now!" I yelled, and our small volley had killed a platoon of Darkspawn. We were holding Redcliffe pretty well, and I had my doubts of this being the Horde...

"Darkspawn Emissary, Take cover!" Wynne shouted, firing a _stone fist_ spell at the enemy. "Entrap him!" she said, in a spell-clash.

"Fire you arrows at will!" I yelled, firing two arrows each time.

Leliana's specialized poisons were doing massive amounts of area damage on the enemy, and with the grass being dry... I fired a flaming arrow into the grass, causing a massive fire. The massiveness of it was caused by flammable Ingredients in the poisons. "Hold fire...we got them...shit...Ogre!" I yelled, rolling to the side.

"Luke!" Leliana yelled, as the Ogre had suddenly grabbed me.

"Maximize your fire to the head! If I get hurt, I can get healed!" I yelled.

The Ogre soon fell dead, and for good measure, I slammed _Shemlen Slayer_ into its ugly dark-blue head, and then its heart. "Well done...well done." I was breathing heavily.

"Luke?" Asked a voice I had not expected to hear ever again.

"Robina, is that you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here Brother?" Robina asked me.

"Well, I'm a Warden, this man in the Templar armor is the King, Alistair. The Red-headed woman is my bond-mate, the black-haired witch is Morrigan, Daughter of Asha'bellanar, the Giant brown-purple-skinned one is Sten, of the Berasaad, the Dwarf in Templar armor is Oghren of Orzammar, the other Elf is Zevran of the Antivan Crows, and the old one is Wynne, of the Circle of Magi." I breathed out somehow. "I am here to rally my army to a final march back to Denerim, not today but, tomorrow, at dawn."

"As in the _Asha'bellanar,_ as in the one who is immortal, why would she send her daughter along?" Robina asked.

"The same, though it's very, very likely Flemeth is _still _alive and kicking it." I sighed.

"Well...you have changed for the better..." Robina said.

"Why aren't you with the Clan?" I asked.

"Well...I was exiled...for accidentally getting Merril into Blood Magic." Robina said.

"Not Merril...anyone but her, she was so nice..." I sighed.

Robina looked at Alistair, his eyes were transfixed on her...actually I have no clue where he's looking at directly, seems he has a crush on her... "Truly a pity...so bonded to a _Shem_...why?"

"Why did you have to get Tamlen into trouble causing him and me to go into the Cave?" I asked.

"We were only brawling, no one got hurt...except Merril who got in the crossfire by accident." Robina said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why is it whenever you are in trouble, Merril gets hurt?" I asked.

"You're dodging my question." Robina said.

"I love Leliana, as deeply if not more than I did with Merril." I said.

"I actually don't know why Merril gets hurt whenever I got in trouble..." Robina said.

"So...King Alistair, everyone else, this is my Sister, Robina." I said remembering they were waiting.

"You never spoke of her before..." Leliana pointed out.

"I thought she died long ago, before the Templars took her away." I said.

Alistair was probably shocked, but he had his Knight-Commander's Helmet on so it was hard to tell, "You're a Mage?" he asked.

"I am I inherited our father's great magical powers. I am what some might call, a true mage." Robina said, to show off.

"So...last I heard you tried to get Cullen around your finger..." I said.

Robina instantly blushed, "No...It was more of to help with the...needs..."

Alistair was more infatuated by the second, I could tell that much. "So... you wouldn't be a Virgin then would you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I am. Cullen was too stuck up in his Training to ever do _that_ no matter how much I tried." Robina said.

"Now...I think we should get on to the Castle..." I said.

"Is Jowan still alive?" Robina asked.

"Afraid not, Eamon sent him to the Templars..." I said.

"Pity..." Robina replied.

Redcliffe Castle, that Night:

(Alistair's POV)

I had just sat in my room, and got comfortable when Robina had entered, I made no move to suit back up in my Templar Armor. "Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering. Can Wardens have children?" Robina, asked, curious.

"Well...depends, if it's a Warden and a normal person, yes. Two Wardens however...no...The child will die before it's completely born."

"Well...that's depressing for two Wardens deeply in love." Robina said.

"Yeah it is..." Luke then came in, a frown on his face, it was on before he came in, I could tell.

"Alistair...about what Riordan said..." Luke started.

"The Warden doing the Final Blow will die, right?" I asked.

"Morrigan was in my room...and she claims to have a way to negate that problem…" he said.

"What is it, some sort of Magical Ritual?" I asked.

"It's a ritual, yes..." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly… "But the catch is..."

"Catch is what? Loss of a limb, become unlucky?" I asked.

"Sex...with Morrigan..." he said.

"So the choices are...be killed by the Archdemon, or sleep with Morrigan...how does one choose that?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea...I guess I should have known Flemeth had this all planned." he said.

"I'll be in my room." Robina said, leaving.

"I...I'll take the Final Blow, Alistair." he said.

"No...I will do the Ritual." I said.

"Another thing...you'll have a child with Morrigan..." he said.

"Wait what? You want to _impregnate_ Morrigan? You are joking right?" I asked.

"I wish I was...if you decline, I will do it, and hope Leliana won't kill me for it." He said.

I got up, and followed Luke into his room, to make sure I understand what will happen. "Ah, then it's decided?" Morrigan merely asked.

"No...He wants to be 100% sure about this." Luke said.

"What will you use this child for?" I asked.

"It will have an Old God's soul in it I merely wish to tap into that power." Morrigan said, as if this conversation was nothing at all, or as if we were talking about the Castle's decor.

"I...I will do this." Luke said.

"See? I told you you'd be crawling back." Morrigan laughed.

"I'll let Leliana know, what happens tonight was to save us..." I said, leaving, and bumping into Leliana.

"Oh hello Alistair, I was just heading to bed...why Morrigan is inside Luke's Room, why exactly?" she said.

"Well, according to Riordan the Final Strike must be from a Warden, and when it's done, the Warden dies...Morrigan has this ritual apparently that will prevent the death of the Warden." I said.

"And the Cost for the ritual is him to sleep with her?" Leliana asked.

"No...Luke will have essentially two families." I said just to let her know.

"That's the ritual?" Leliana asked.

"Yes...I was going to, but he changed his mind." I said.

"If it doesn't work...I will find and kill Morrigan for lying to him." Leliana said seriously.

"I don't doubt it, I'll be in my room...it's late." I yawned, and entered my room, to see Robina in it again. "What now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of what will happen tomorrow." Robina said.

"We'll win, Luke is a Military Genius. Without him, this party would have failed early on, like during Ostagar." I said.

"You're being modest." She said.

"No, without his guidance I wouldn't have survived Ostagar." I said, seriously.

"I never knew he was so good at tactics." Robina said.

"I never thought Fereldan would stand behind a Dalish Elf, not to be harsh, but most Humans would rather be dead than follow an Elf. Course he killed most of his enemies..." I stated.

End of Chapter 2

(A/N: Well, I don't really expect this story to be much longer or least the Dragon Age section of the story. It's already over 40 pages I will go into some of Legend of The Dragon's storyline, but not all of it. And yes some is because I've not finished Legend of The Dragoon I'm almost complete with it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Denerim Saved, and Luke's Disappearance"

Denerim, Final Battle, Fort Drakon:

(Luke's POV)

"This is it..." I said, looking at Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan. "No matter what is waiting for us, we will fight!" I said.

"We still have nearly half of the Army of Fereldan ready, merely call in the Golems and we might win." Alistair commented.

"The Golems wouldn't make it, and I can't believe Branka lied to me about the whole 'Army of Steel Men' thing. She sent four!" I said.

"What about calling in the Dalish Archers?" Leliana asked.

"If the Darkspawn attack them at melee it'll be a disaster." I said.

"Same with the Mages, we might be able to survive with the Dwarves." Wynne said.

"True...but they lack range weapons...well I guess I'll call in the Golems, then the Dalish." I said, and used the War-horn to call in the Golems.

"You called?" The Golem asked it had a hoarse voice. "You want us to take on the Darkspawn and the Archdemon?" It asked.

"Yes and yes. Destroy the minions, and fling stones at the Archdemon." I said. "Then when the Archdemon is dead, go and kill Branka...her lies will be repaid in blood."

"Yes Luke." The Golem said, and rushed outside to battle.

Outside Greagior, Irving, Eamon, Zathrian, Lanaya, Legionnaires, and many other of my allies were attacking the Archdemon already.

I fired my arrows, until I was out, and then charged into the front-lines. "If I am to die, I will die killing the Archdemon!" I yelled.

"Luke!" Leliana yelled, as the Archdemon started chomping down on me.

"Not bad...but I'm taking you with me." I said, transforming into my Dragoon-form and unleashing my secondary Dragoon-Spell. "Dragoon Magic: Steel Dynamite." After I said that, a small (Almost Nuclear) explosion happened, that tore apart the Archdemon's head, it just slammed into the ground, head and neck totally obliterated.

As the blood sprayed onto the Fort, I would most likely have more scars. "That was extremely painful..." I said, my Dragoon wings flapping me up, so I could stand.

"Luke...you've got a deep gash, you need to relax..." Leliana said, frantically.

"I...I'm fine, I don't feel any pain right now..." I said, turning back and dropping.

Duncan's Voice appeared out of nowhere. "And so the Blight was defeated, but at what cost, how many men and women died because of it?"

Denerim, 'We saved Fereldan' Party:

(Alistair's POV)

"It is with great honor that I, King of Fereldan, honor my friend, Luke Mahariel, Slayer of the Fifth Blight, with the highest medal possible, Maric's Cross." (A/N: I felt the main char deserved a medal for saving Fereldan, and a name for it was a bit harder than I thought.) "It is thanks to his skills as a Military Genius we survived this Blight! And he is here today, I present, Luke Mahariel, the First Grey Warden to survive the Blight."

"My thanks, Old Friend, but this day does not belong to one individual, but to every one of my soldiers, who fought_ and died_ to defend Fereldan: the Dwarves, Golems, Dalish Elves, City Elves, Mages, Templars from the Circle Tower, and the Arls of Fereldan. I thank you." He said, bowing. "Today Fereldan is safe, but who knows how many died in the whole Siege of Denerim... Sadly, I regret to inform the People, I shall be disappearing for up to three years." he finished, frowning.

"Before you go, you had a favor to ask me?" I asked.

"I wish Ostagar, and the Wilds be given to the Dalish Elves, it's the least I can do." he said.

"Then so be it, I here-by grant the land South of Lothering, (which was lost in the first part of the Darkspawn wars,) including the Wilds, to the Dalish Clans." I said.

(Luke's POV)

"So is there anything you'll be doing now Luke, before you leave?" Alistair asked.

"I shall be staying with the Dalish, for three weeks, so they can get comfortable, and then I am building a home near Tamlen's Grave..." I said.

"I hope we'll be in touch?" he asked.

"We are Brothers now, of course." I said, shaking his hand.

"I can't believe you gave up anything for us, Luke. Your Father would be proud." Ashalle said.

"Ashalle, you made it? Is Keeper Marethari here too?" I asked.

"No, the rest of the clan didn't think it'd be wise, they send their regards though." Ashalle said.

"I can't believe I can finally have a **house** the rest of the Clan will be proud of you." she said.

"I did so, because we Dalish are always together, no matter what...even if they exiled me." I said.

"So...have you decided a bond-mate yet?" she asked.

"I did, Leliana, a Fereldan Bard, born in Orlais." I said.

"Why a **Shem**, exactly, I just want to know?" Ashalle asked.

"I love her she's proven to be completely loyal with me..." I said, leaving her to think.

"So I hear you're going back to Ostagar, think there is room for one more?" Leliana asked.

"I couldn't live without you Leliana of course there is room for one more." I said, kissing her.

"I love you, but this party is for you, so go enjoy it." Leliana said.

"About Morrigan...Alistair told you what the cost was right?" I asked, and she nodded. "I thought of you only..." I finished, holding her cheek.

"I figured you did, you always hated her...where is she anyhow?" Leliana asked.

"She left after the battle." I said.

"Go on. Enjoy your party." Leliana said.

I walked on and saw Sten in deep thought. "Heading home Sten?" I asked.

"I will, one day we will meet again, Warden." Sten said. "So...where's the cake? I was told there would be cake...the cake is a lie." he frowned.

"I was told so too, perhaps it's being finished, I don't know." I remarked.

I walked on, seeing Wynne. "Hello, how are you Luke?" she asked, as nice as ever.

"I've been better...still think me and Leliana are meant to be?" I asked, curiously.

"You survived, where others had failed, you are meant to be I think. Either the Maker himself decided or your people's Creators, I don't know...but they decided it was to be." She said.

I nodded, said good-bye for now and went on to speak to Zevran. "So we part ways here..." he said.

"Unless you'd like to be my shadow, as a Body-Guard, there's always room for a friend." I said.

"I could protect you from future Crow attacks?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes." I said.

"I will no one is putting an arrow or blade in you unless they pay me a **great deal** of Sovereigns." He remarked, and we both laughed.

Finally, I got to Oghren he had already drank an entire barrel of wine. "This is better than what they sell in Orzammar, I think they diluted it with the dirt all over Orzammar...or perhaps they let Casteless dilute it or something like that." He said, belching.

"You're welcome to stay with me I could use a Badass Dwarf Berserker on my side." I said.

"I think I'll take that offer up, I'll be by Ostagar in a week, some things to finish up with Felsi and all." He said.

"Alright, see you in a week or so." I said, shaking his hand.

I went up to the Guards at the front door, they stood at attention. "Ready to go see the adoring public?" one asked.

"Just a moment, I need to get my group." I whistled, Leliana and Zevran quickly following me. "Alright let us go." I said.

Ostagar, week and a half later:

I was busy helping with one of the houses being built I hadn't noticed Leliana was right behind me. "Well, you've been hard at work." She said, startling me.

"I have no right being here, I am not of the Elvhen anymore. I don't even consider myself as an Elf." I said, hammering in a nail into the wooden house.

"You are an Elf, and a Dalish Elf at that, you need to remember that." Leliana said. "Are you punishing yourself for being exiled, or for the fact Robina and Alistair are dating?"

"Honestly...I don't know anymore, probably a little bit of both." I shrugged.

"So...I guess we have a week and a half until we're going to the Forest where Tamlen died." Leliana said.

"Yep... oh hey it's Oghren!" I shouted setting my tools down, I walked towards his form, in his old Dwarven Berserker Armor.

"The Dalish Dragoon is building Houses, Never thought I'd be sober enough to see the day." Oghren joked.

"Keep drinking and the drink will kill you Old Friend." I said.

"Sure it will, like the whole 'falling up in that sky' thing is real." he remarked.

"No really, your liver, it holds the alcohol, and eventually you can die from the poisoning in drinks." I stated.

"And how do you know that Warden?" Oghren asked.

"Science will surpass magic, through science we can advance into a new era, an era where humanity could be in space." I stated.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Oghren said, tiredly.

"So Luke, when are we heading for the other Dimension?" Zevran asked, appearing from the sidelines.

"You're taking Zevran and Oghren with you to that Dimension?" Leliana asked.

"They wish to see how different it will be compared to Thedas; I don't expect them to stay there while I am." I said, shrugging.

"Let me go with, I could help you." Leliana begged.

"Well...I didn't think you'd want to join me... guess I'll have to seal up the house sometime after we build it." I said.

"It is fine Warden, I'll watch over your house." Robina said, startling everyone.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"Just now, I learned an interesting spell, _teleport_, allowing me to go anywhere on Thedas whenever." Robina replied.

"Don't abuse your powers, and I hope you plan on apologizing to Marethari before you leave again, she was hurt you didn't say anything before going away." I sighed.

"Whatever..." Robina said, not listening.

"Now...listen here you! You will apologize for every wrong you have done to the Clans...including what happened between you and Tamlen." I said, not looking at her.

"But...Tamlen's dead...I can't apologize to him..." Robina whined.

"How are we twin siblings when you act so childish?" I asked. "And you will apologize to the tree over his grave."

"But he doesn't have a tree _over _his _grave___he was never proven to be dead." She complained.

Anger coursing through me, I said. "**You will visit his grave, for he does have one, I should know after I had to-**" I stopped myself, _'not the time...'_ I thought.

"What you did do, exactly?" Robina asked.

"I had found him...before going to Orzammar, but I was too late, he was corrupted, and before he turned into a Shriek, he asked me to end his suffering, I'm sorry Robina... I know you two were going to be bonded." I sighed.

She cried onto my shoulder, a few minutes went by and soon the news was spread around the small Dalish City, and I knew my time there was nearly over. "Well...not good...I won't be welcome here for much longer I suspect." I sighed.

"You did the right thing though." Robina said.

"Da'len is what you said true, you killed Tamlen?" Ashalle asked disappointment in her voice.

"Yes...it is, he begged for Mercy, so I gave it to him, had I stopped him we'd have survived..." I sighed.

Dalish City, hour later:

"Holy...hell...the City is burning...that's unexpected." I said. "Bloody Shem..."

"Not all Shemlen are at fault...just the Wilderfolk." Leliana said.

"And how do I know you weren't in on it? All you Shem stick together..." I said in my anger.

"We both know I'd never go against you this badly. Now, enough, or I'm leaving you to die alone."

"I...I'm sorry Leliana, I just thought for once the Dalish could live happily, I guess I should have known something had to go wrong." I sighed.

Tamlen's Grove, Luke's home, and a month later.

I wish the Chasind hadn't ruined the new home of The Dalish...I feel I should have known it would have had happened, every night I see the destruction in my dreams, and every so-often I get a rare Darkspawn dream...Urthemiel, the Old God was truly alive still... I looked around my home, it was an average house, White-stone, sod roof, paintings in most of the rooms, most depicted our battles against our enemies, one was of my entire party before we went our separate ways, my war-hound, Hadvar, Oghren in the Juggernaut Armor, Sten had been in Heavy Chainmail, Leliana in Dalish Leather Armor, Zevran in Regular Leather Armor, Alistair in his King's Armor, Wynne in her Senior Enchanter robes, my hound next to me, I was in my Drakescale leather, and there was a small space on the painting where, _Morrigan_ should have been standing. (Aka, the painting is the Party Select Screen, or how I feel it should have gone.)

"Sometimes...I miss it." I sighed.

"Miss our travelling days?" Leliana asked.

"Yes...back then, it all made sense...living off the land, saving the world, and falling in love, and what not." I said, and had set my left hand on her cheek, "Without you, I'd have allowed the Archdemon to kill me..." I whispered.

"I know you would have, but at least you've admitted your faults." Leliana replied, and we spent the rest of the night in arm's reach.

Tamlen's Grove, Week later.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, maybe a few seconds, maybe a year. I don't truly know... but I will come back to you, which is a promise." I said, and held her close, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

"Luke it's time to get going." Zevran said.

"I'll stay here, Luke, that way it'll be a treat when you return home." Leliana said.

"Oghren, are you coming with?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will, Felsi doesn't like me anymore, don't know why." Oghren said, and then we left, Zathrian was waiting outside.

"Now, I have managed to make sure that the whole trip will be a few moments long here, but up to five years there." Zathrian said.

"Good, Leliana needs me." I said walking up to the now opened Portal.

With a single look back, to Leliana I entered the other Dimension.

End of Chapter 3

(A/N: And now we finally reach the "Endiness" Arc, aka the Dragoon part of the story.)


End file.
